Conventionally, camera devices have been mounted onto guns to take still videos and/or to capture video. Such camera devices are often mounted to the outside of an optical device, such as a targeting scope, adding to the bulk and weight of the firearm. In another instance, the camera device has been incorporated within the rifle scope. The recorded video or picture can then be recovered from the camera device at a later time, such as by removing the film (or cassette or flash memory device) from the camera to retrieve the images.